Air filtration requires efficient removal of large and small particles at high air flow rates. The filter must remove the particles over extended periods of time without loading up and losing permeability. The filter must exhibit low resistance to air flow while having a high filtration efficiency. A particular concern is removal of the particles resulting from the decomposition of tobacco smoke. These particles are in the 0.1 to 5 micron range and are human carcinogens.
The air filtration media must not of itself contribute any irritant or carcinogen to the air stream flowing through the media. Fiberglass filters have been widely used in air filtration systems. However, it is now believed that small fibers or fibrils in the aerosol range (up to 10 microns) that are dislodged from the filter media and enter the air stream are capable of causing lung irritation and possibly lung cancer similar to asbestos fibers.